


Arrangement

by writelikeitsgoingoutofstyle (twoandahalfslytherins)



Series: December Challenge [21]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Hamilton_Gift_Exchange_2k16, John and Eliza decide to give Alex the Best Present Ever, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, gay John Laurens agrees to a threesome so long as he doesn't have to touch Eliza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 02:56:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8560912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoandahalfslytherins/pseuds/writelikeitsgoingoutofstyle
Summary: They’ve been dating for a year when Eliza makes the joke.

  Angelica’s complaining about all the guys at the bars who want her and Maria to kiss on command. As if their relationship is for the consumption of drunk men, meant to titillate rather than comfort one another.

  “I should turn the tables,” Eliza teases, one arm around her sister’s waist. “Demand Alex and John make out for my pleasure.”

  Dark eyes trail down Alex’s body, an obvious eyefuck that makes him want to squirm considering Eliza, his girlfriend- her sister- is standing right there. “I don’t know John very well, but I’m sure you could do better than that. I bet if you bat your eyelashes real nice, they’d let you watch them do more than just kiss.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rainah (RainahFiclets)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainahFiclets/gifts).



They’ve been dating for a year when Eliza makes the joke.

Angelica’s complaining about all the guys at the bars who want her and Maria to kiss on command. As if their relationship is for the consumption of drunk men, meant to titillate rather than for each other. 

“I should turn the tables,” Eliza teases, one arm around her sister’s waist. “Demand Alex and John make out for my pleasure.”

Dark eyes trail down Alex’s body, an obvious eyefuck that makes him want to squirm considering Eliza, his girlfriend- her sister- is standing right there. “I don’t know John very well, but I’m sure you could do better than that. I bet if you bat your eyelashes real nice, they’d let you watch them do more than just kiss.”

There’s an almost musical quality to Eliza’s laugh as she steals Angelica’s drink from her hand. “Someone’s obviously had too much already.”

They all have. Maria, Angelica’s wife, is back from a business trip in Italy and tonight is a night of celebration. She’s just landed a fantastic modeling contract, and Angelica is very likely going to be joining her on the other side of the world for the next few months.

Tonight is about family and potential.

Not trying to picture the expression Eliza might have if she did watch them. They’ve done a little ass play and they’ve floated the idea of getting a strapon. She always seems so fascinated at how much he loves being filled, likes to spread him out on his back and work his prostate until he’s a mess.

Would she enjoy watching someone else do the same? Seeing just how rough he can handle it? Not that he doesn’t love her gentle touches. The soft O her lips make when he gasps and moans.

But it would be an interesting change of pace to see her try something harder. To stop treating him like he might break. Eliza's never made him cry, probably wouldn't know what to do if he did.  But John would push his head into the mattress, demand he make eye contact with her as he gets taken apart.

Fun. Exciting. Maybe she could even join in, ride his face while John pounds into him. The two of them working in tandem to keep him hard, refusing to let him come until he’s sated them both. Whether that’s an orgasm or three each.

John’s not usually one for denial. Doesn’t really believe in building up to a moment. It’s all intensity with them. Eliza, in contrast, knows what anticipation is worth. When the mood strikes her, Eliza’s been known to send him teasing pictures- well aware he’s in class. Never with her face, a flash of thigh or breast. A link to a particular set of lingerie she’s curious about trying. Likes to ‘keep in touch’ throughout the day to make sure his mind is in the right place. Namely her.

Alex has so many wonderful memories of them both. Couldn’t imagine having to give up one for the other.

Lost in fantasy, Alex follows his girlfriend around the party, laughs when he’s supposed to, does his best to appear interested in what everyone has to say. Part of him feels bad for only being half there, but Alex isn’t foolish, he knows plenty of them are delighted at his silence. That the liquor hasn’t encouraged him to spout his political opinions from tabletops.

Alex shakes his head, clearing his thoughts when Eliza's dad approaches. If there's one person he doesn't want to think about sex around, it's the man who had it to make his girlfriend. Thankfully the conversation is short, the usual update on what they're both doing. Carefully skating around his hints about marriage.

Eliza tugs on his hand and Alex turns his attention to her. “Yes, my sweet?”

But Eliza doesn’t answer, just keeps tugging and Alex goes. Down the hallway and past the bathroom, finds his back pressed against the closet door in someone’s bedroom. 

Truth be told, Alex isn’t sure who’s house they’re celebrating at, much less who’s room they might be tainting. Thinks it might be one of Maria’s friends. Can’t find it in himself to ask because there’s a mouth on his, and he’s always been so one track minded.

Tonight, Eliza is wearing a blue cotton dress, soft beneath his fingertips when he squeezes her ass, pulling her closer to him. Tugs on the sleeve so that he can see more of her skin, so that he can tip his head to the side, lick along the exposed collarbone, seeking out the perfect spot to nip and suck.

Doesn’t sink his teeth in, unsure of how she feels about full on biting, but he does make a pointed effort to create a hickey. It might seem juvenile but he’s always liked seeing evidence of where he’s been. Plays it just careful enough, making sure that when her dress is fixed it’ll cover the bruise.

Eliza giggles when he flicks his tongue over the mark he’s created. “This feels so dirty.”

It takes him a second to process that she means them disappearing during the party, making out when there are two dozen people milling around outside. The potential of being discovered at any time.

“You’re allowed to let your freak flag fly every now and then,” Alex assures her, kissing a trail up toward her jaw.

Resists the urge to wrinkle his nose as her hair brushes against it, tickling.

A motion that isn’t missed by Eliza, who presses her lips to the tip instead of letting him kiss her. “You think so? You won’t think poorly of me?”

For kissing him in a stranger’s house? Hardly. “John and I once fucked in a bathroom during his Daddy’s fancy fundraising dinner. Don’t think I can judge.”

What a night that had been, too. Henry Laurens toting out his Gay Son for the votes. Until Alex had been biting into a leather belt, bent over the toilet in the men’s room, he hadn’t understood why John agreed to go.

“You guys really do stuff like that?” There’s not much light in the room, but the little bit of sun that is filtering through the blinds falls across Eliza’s face when she leans back.

Maybe it’d been the wrong thing to say after all. He’d been trying to reassure her, not stop the proceedings entirely. “Sometimes.”

The entire world seems to stop on its axis when she smiles at him. “Angelica’s right. That’s hot.”

* * *

 

There’s a smear of blood near the corner of Alex’s mouth, taunting him. They’re making their way back from a run, bodies slow with exhaustion but the look is too enticing. Makes his veins buzz, calling on him to act.

Aware of potential observers, John licks the pad of his thumb to drag across the spot rather than cleaning it with his mouth.  “Fuckin’ mess.”

“Maybe,” Alex murmurs, “If you didn’t push me into a tree I wouldn’t be a mess.”

It’s something to consider. But if he hadn’t pushed Alex into the tree, they would have both gone tumbling into the river considering someone couldn’t walk in a straight line to save his life.

So really, he’d made the best choice. “I’ll let you push me into a tree if it makes you feel better.”

Alex cocks an eyebrow. “Out here? Where anyone could see? John Laurens, what happened to your southern decency?”

“Must have left it in my other pants.” It’s tempting to press it. To actually push Alex against a tree this time. Bring their mouths together and see if he can’t reopen the split on Alex’s lip. Fuck whoever might see them.

But, despite what his father thinks, John’s a responsible boy and he knows that there’s a time and a place.

A warm hand finds the small of his back, and John shakes it off playfully. Gets a shove to the shoulder in response. “I’d like to get you home to find out what’s in these pants.”

“Alexander Hamilton.” His full name is enough to stop Alex in his tracks. “I think that’s your worst pickup line yet. You better be planning to make it up to me.”

They’ve almost cleared the trail. John’s car is maybe two yards away and he can’t wait to get inside of the car so that he can detail all the ways that Alex can do so.

Except Alex beats him to the punch. “Want me to put my tongue to good use? List all the ways I can blow your mind?”

John can think of a few.

“I told ‘Liza about it-” That stops John short, not quite processing what his boyfriend means- “About us. The things we do.”

The car alarm beeps twice when he hits the button on his keychain, unlocking it so that he can slide into the driver seat. Raises an eyebrow at Alex once he shuts his door. “Why? Your girl looking for pointers? You know I’m always willing to see to your pleasure. Even if it means helping someone else give it to you.”

He expects Alex to make a joke.

Is sure that’s what he’s done when Alex wiggles his eyebrows. “You willing to do a more hands-on demonstration?”

Only finds out that it isn’t after they’re already home, Alex’s sweat covered body beneath him. “Haven’t you always wanted someone to see us like this?”

John flops, stretching out across the bed. Later they’ll need to shower, but for the moment he’s happy to roll on his side to look at Alex. “Whatcha thinking ‘bout, baby girl?”

“She wants to watch.” Alex won’t quite meet his eye, fidgeting with the wet spot instead. “You like the idea of being caught. Of being watched.”

So John does.

Something he thinks of once Alex leaves. Sure, he's not into girls personally, but he doesn't mind one being present. Lays back in bed, one hand around his cock, not so much masturbating but stroking to gauge his interest. He's not going to kiss her. Eliza's pretty, even someone as gay as he is can admit that, but she's not his type. But he doesn't mind them bumping shoulders if push comes to shove.

* * *

 

Meeting up with her boyfriend’s boyfriend shouldn’t feel like a drug deal about to go bad, and yet here Eliza is walking with her hands in her peacoat trying not to draw attention to herself.

It isn’t as if they aren’t friends, it’s just they’ve never really bothered meeting without Alex before. But John had snagged her at the desk earlier, to say that when she was done with her shift, she should come talk to him.

Finds him sitting on the stone wall just far enough away from the library that he won’t get in trouble for the small cloud of smoke he’s creating.

“Those are bad for you, you know.”

John snorts, snubbing the bud out on the sole of his shoe before tossing it in the trashcan. “My lovely lady, would you be interested in going for a stroll? It seems we have much to discuss.”

What they could have to discuss, Eliza doesn’t know. Accepts John’s extended arm anyway, allowing him to lead her away from campus.

Waits for him to get to the point while playing along with his idle chatter about classes and graduation. About whether or not she’s going to pursue her master’s degree.

The idle chatter ends when he leads her up a set of stairs and into an apartment she’s never seen before.

From the outside it looks like any other student apartment. Slightly run down, the kind that even without looking inside it’s easy to tell that there've been too many bodies stuffed inside.

The inside? The inside makes it obvious just who this place belongs to. Too nice to belong to the average college student, though the punching bag in the corner is what really marks it as John's.

“I didn’t realize you lived so close to campus,” Eliza says as she removes her coat, hanging it over the edge of a recliner near the door. “It looks nice.”

Walks further in to settle on the edge of the leather couch in the living room, body turned away from the giant flatscreen and the numerous gaming systems around it.

John doesn’t have any interest in talking about the decor, though. Props himself up on the arm of the recliner, a curious expression on his face. “You really interested in watching Alex get fucked?”

Oh.

Eliza’s first instinct is to deny it. It isn’t something that nice church girls are supposed to want. Much less a senator’s daughter.

But John- John’s a senator’s son. Sometimes she wonders if that’s what draws them both into Alex’s whirlwind. All that ambition, the desire to do what their fathers are too polite to get done.

“He’s pretty when he’s undone.”

Before Angelica came out of the closet- she’d given Eliza The Talk. About what men were like. What they wanted. Encouraged her to smile through it and buy a vibrator. The first boyfriend or two, Eliza did. Every bit the politician’s daughter.

It’s funny how much both of their views of romance have changed. Angelica no longer cynical, just delighted. So obviously in love with her wife.

Alex- Sometimes Eliza thinks she might marry him one day. He’s the first guy to care about her pleasure, to make sure she’s in the mood before trying to start something. Sure, he isn’t always the most attentive boyfriend. Splits his time between her, John, and his flights of fancy. But Eliza thinks she could live with that.

It gives her time to explore life on her own. Means she doesn’t have to worry about fidelity or Alex running off. Their arrangement means he needs to be honest about the people he sees, but he’s free to do what he wishes. Lends her the same freedom.

Knows it’s silly to think of marriage at all right now. Neither of them are ready to settle down.

Not to mention Alex and John might marry for all she knows. Not that John strikes her as the marrying type. Imagines his father pushing for it makes it all the less appealing. Especially because Eliza's heard that Henry isn't quite as accepting behind closed doors. 

No wonder the man lives for temporary pleasures. 

Eliza startles out of her thoughts when John speaks. “I’m gay.”

That’s okay. She hadn’t exactly brought the idea up thinking that Alex would tell John. She’s a big girl, she can handle John not wanting her to be there because he doesn’t want her.

Except John continues, “So don’t expect me to touch you anywhere that would get me in trouble at church.”

Eliza gapes and John shrugs, looking amused. “What’s that thing they say? It’s not straight if it’s in a threeway?”

That isn’t what they say, but trust him to bend it at will. Besides, Eliza doesn’t need him to touch her at all. Just wants to see. Maybe for them to touch Alex at the same time. Either way, Eliza can work with whatever John’s willing to do.

Accepts the bottle of water that he tosses her way before relaxing further into the couch. There’s so much to discuss if they’re going to pull this off as a surprise.

* * *

 

“I must’ve been awfully good to deserve all this-”

It’s difficult to think straight long enough to joke, but Alex needs to talk the way he needs air. There’s a blue silk sash wrapped around his wrists, holding them above his head. Manicured french tips making him squirm as they travel down his sides.

Eliza’s wearing the most beautiful lingerie set he’s ever seen. Classy, just like she is. Dark blue cupping her small breasts, small white bow flush against her sternum, just above the place that the fabric flows into a makeshift dress. When she moves, he can see just a hint of lace, hiding skin and curls from view.

Wishes that he had his hands free, or that Eliza would step just a little closer so that he can see if she’s enjoying this just as much as he is. Hopes that there’s a dark spot in those panties, one he can put his mouth on. Tease her before plucking them off and really diving in.

Not that it seems she’s interested in letting him do that. No, Alex is beginning to accept that she’s in complete control right now. Unwilling to budge from her original plan, no matter how much he begs.

Alex’s back arches off the bed when gentle touch turns unkind, two fingers tight around the sensitive bud on his chest, twisting.

Eliza smiles at his shudder. “Easy. We haven’t even gotten to the best part.”

“You are the-” Fuck, the blood rushing back to his nipple hurts- “best part. Please-”

Her nail taps against his lips, silencing him. “Patience.”

Patience might be a virtue, but it’s never been a skill of his. Taking a deep breath, he wraps his fingers around the sash pulling his arms toward the headboard, using the feel of the silk to help ground him as Eliza returns to her teasing.

Teasing, because that’s what this is. Nothing more substantial than a scratch down his side, the brief pass off a palm over his growing erection trying to fill out in his boxers, the slow roll of a nipple. Rarely enough contact to hurt or calm his raging nervous system.

When they first came in, Eliza put her phone on the table. Used it to set the mood for the evening. The source of the piano melodies that filled the room falls silent, catching Eliza’s attention. Alex tilts his head to watch her, relishing the cool fabric beneath his cheek when he does.

Resists the urge to ask if it’s Angelica she’s tapping out a message to or her father. It isn’t the first time they’ve had to stop in the middle of something fun to reassure the Schuylers that everything is okay.

“Will you close your eyes for me, sweetie?” When Alex does, she smoothes a hand down his middle. “I’m going to go get a surprise. I’ll be very disappointed if you open your eyes before I come back.”

A surprise? Alex nods his head, not trusting himself to speak. Plants his feet when he hears the door open, trying to get comfortable as he waits.

Takes some mental guesses about what his surprise might be. Maybe a vibrator, or a pretty piece of lingerie for himself. A fuzzy pair of handcuffs even, so that they don’t have to risk ruining Eliza’s clothes.

None of his thoughts prepare him for two large hands to settle on his hips. Alex’s eyes fly open just as John leans in, chapped lips claiming his own even while one hand slides to grip his cock.

“You know,” Eliza’s voice comes from somewhere over John’s shoulder. “I said I was going to be upset if you opened your eyes.”

“Breaking the rules already?” John’s breath comes in warm puffs across his chin. “Maybe you don’t deserve this after all.”

Maybe not, but Alex hopes they give it to him anyway.

* * *

 

Eliza wasn’t wrong.

Alex is pretty when he’s undone.

They don’t play like this. With the two of them it’s always hard and fast. The only time they tease is when they actually can’t do more. Keep one another riled up until they’re able to get to a private place.

John grinds his hips into Alex’s ass, enjoying the way his jeans against bare skin makes Alex whimper. He’s sitting with his back against the headboard, pinning Alex’s arms behind his back, offering the rest of him up for Eliza’s tender torture.

“Please-”

Alex’s whine is cut off by a gentle slap to his hip, Eliza pulling off his cock with a raised eyebrow. “Don’t make John gag you.”

Eliza’s head dips back again and John sinks his teeth into the tender crook of Alex’s neck. It won’t gag him, really, it serves the opposite purpose. Draws a sob from their boyfriend instead of silencing him, but John finds he rather likes the sounds of his desperation.

Likes tracking them to Eliza’s movements. The hitch of breath when she rolls plump balls in one hand,  a string of ‘oh fucks’ when she slowly lifts her head, cheeks hollowed. A whimper when she twists her hands along his shaft.

Hopeless begging when his cock is released with a pop, and John has never been attracted to a woman before, but he considers for a moment kissing those lips. If only to taste his lover. Wonders if she’d entertain snowballing or if it’d be too dirty for her. Feeding Alex’s come back to him, so that John can lick it from his mouth sounds messy and all too tempting.

Before he can ask, Eliza pulls off, denying Alex the privilege of orgasm. There’s a smear of pink next to her lips, lipstick John thinks, and they’re swollen from the task, open while she pants. Chest heaving just so. John writes it off as appreciating the sight since Alex can’t, eye clenched shut as he tries to bring himself back from the edge.

“John?” Eliza smiles when he catches her eye. “You’re going to need to let him go if you’re going to get undressed.”

Undressed. Right.

Alex goes to Eliza willingly and John watches them kiss as he undresses. Jeans and t-shirt drop to the ground and he stands beside the bed. It’s still weird going slow, but he’s willing to wait a little longer. To try things her way.

When Eliza encourages him to go back to where he was, John goes. Climbs onto the bed, trying not to feel awkward. This is the first time he’s been this close to a woman while naked was during his failed attempt at being straight in high school.

Of course, back then he didn’t have Alex’s fingers digging into his thighs or his lover’s breath on his cock to make it worthwhile.

Eliza’s pretty, there’s no denying it, but she’s not why he’s here.

Still, he watches while she drizzles lube across her fingertips. The other choice is the back of Alex’s head, and it isn’t quite as interesting.

Eliza’s new to this. Braces her dry hand on Alex’s lower back while she wipes the lube along his crack. Doesn’t try to breach until the third pass, with a third drizzle of lube and he can feel the moment she goes in through the way Alex’s fingers dig into him, the way he swallows around John’s cock. A leisurely blowjob, focused on keeping him hard, not helping him toward orgasm.

When they’d talked this out, she’d mentioned that they’d done this before. That she’s opened Alex up- but never for someone else. Not even for something else. A finger or two, especially on her delicate hand, is nothing compared to the real deal.

But he trusts her to take care of Alex. Keeps one hand threaded in the man’s hair, using it to guide Alex when necessary, to pull him off entirely when Eliza asks if he’s doing okay before adding another finger.

John hums his approval of a particularly nice swipe of tongue, petting Alex’s shoulder idly. “Good boy. Just a little more. Can you take a little more?”

Alex’s sloppy nod earns him a third finger.

They’re beautiful.

* * *

 

Absolutely beautiful and Eliza curls one leg under her on the desk as she slides her fingers into her panties. Feels the bite of the elastic pressing her hand closer while she rubs her clit. Soft and slow.

No need to rush.

John’s doing enough of that for the both of them. Alex is bent almost in half, knees close to his shoulders, calves bouncing each time John thrusts inside of him. The intensity would worry her if it weren’t for how much Alex is moaning.

The way he tosses his head, completely oblivious to the world.

It’s nothing like when she plays with him. When she massages him from the inside, teasing him until he’s a puddle of goo. This is like nothing she’s seen before. Red lines bloom along his sides from John’s nails, and there are matching ones on John’s back from earlier. When Alex’s legs were around his boyfriend’s waist not practically around his neck.

John shifts, going back to his knees and it’s a strange sight to see them no longer in motion. Even Alex’s ever clenching fingers have relaxed against the sheet as John pants, stroking, ever so slowly, Alex’s trembling thighs.

“You must accept my apologies-” Eliza startles when he says it, two fingers curling inside of her- “It is most ungentlemanly for us to leave you like that.”

Hardly. It’s what they’d agreed to. To limit the risk of them touching ‘inappropriately’.

Something that doesn’t stop Eliza from being coaxed off the desk or wiggling out of her panties. If John’s the one asking-

She has no problem straddling Alex’s head, back to John so that she can grip the top of the headboard.

Tries not to feel self-conscious when he encourages her to let go.  Promises her that Alex can take it. That he deserves it.

Whether he means in the punishing aspect or that Alex has been good, Eliza isn’t sure. Doesn’t bother to enquire, instead responding to the fervent tongue pushing into her by grinding against his nose. 

Usually Eliza lays on her back. Lets Alex control the pace, taking her  to orgasm again and again. He's always been so good with his mouth but this is new. Exciting. He might be John's, but he's also Eliza's. Eliza's to take her pleasure from, to use his body to basically masturbate. A tool, as if the person beneath her doesn't matter, could be anyone. 

But it isn't anyone. It's Alex and she loves him. Loves his talented mouth almost as much as she loves that mind. Is so grateful that she gets both.

“He’s so hungry for you,” John murmurs behind her. “Starving, really. Still hard and needy. Is he being good? Does he deserve a helping hand?”

Part of her is tempted to say no. “I mean-” Eliza moans, moves her hips in tight circles to ride the crest of her arousal- “We’re already doing so much. He should be grateful we planned this.”

Made both of their fantasies come true.

Beneath her, Alex whines, sound muffled by her body. Yet, even with the threat of denial, his tongue keeps moving, pushing her until she gushes. Laps at the wetness even then.

“Fine.” Eliza’s body slumps forward, but she refuses to shuffle, to bother giving him the ability to breathe. “I suppose we might take pity on him.”

When Eliza does bother to move, to free Alex’s face from between her legs, she’s able to watch John jerk him off with a grip that looks painful. Watches Alex’s face, sloppy with her own slick, contorted with pleasure.

“Remind me-” Eliza whispers into his hair what feels like hours later, while he uses her breasts for a pillow and John rests against his stomach- “To buy Angelica flowers later.”

After all, she deserves them.


End file.
